Harry Malfoy
by youshallnotpasswithoutproperid
Summary: Harry is thrown into the Malfoy's custody. Not a Dark Harry fanfic, but he is more Slytherin-ish now.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Malfoy**

AN: This is my first Fanfiction.

Lucius Malfoys blackmails himself into the position of Harry's Guardian.

Harry Malfoy woke with a start.

"_It was just a dream,_" he reminded himself. He had broken into a cold sweat. Draco was already up. He grumbled something about Harry mumbling in his sleep about green light. Harry ignored him and trudged out of bed. One of the house-elves appeared in the room with a little pop, and placed a golden tray filled with delicious looking breakfast pastries and fruit. Draco was scowling.

"What's wrong now, Draco?" asked Harry, genuinely concerned.

"Nothing."

"Then why are you looking unhappy?"

"I said nothing. But-" Draco brightened and stood a little bit straighter-

"What?"

"Mum's taking us to Diagon Alley to get us our wands and robes!" exclaimed Draco.

_Wands… That wouldn't be so bad, would it? _

Harry quickly gulped down the rest of his breakfast and ran downstairs.

Lucius greeted Harry and Malfoy cordially, as normal. They quickly prepared to apparate into Diagon Allley. Harry wondered if they would get to see Knockturn Alley again. It was a cool place, with very interesting items and people. But then again, it gave him the willies. And the people often greeted Draco very enthusiastically, but gave him a questioning look, but upon remembering he was in the prescence of Lucius Malfoy, greeted Harry with a same, but fake, greetings.

Harry still did not understand why people needed wand makers. Couldn't you just pull out a unicorns tail and put it in a stick?


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Malfoy Chapter 2**

_AN:_ Sorry about making it a bit short, but I had lots of homework, so… oh well. 2 reviews :D. SONG REFERENCE! Try to find it.

Disclaimer: *grumble grumble* JKrowlingownsallofthisthereisaidit.

With a stomach-churning twist, they appeared in Diagon Alley. Harry stumbled, before crashing into a solid brick wall. Lucius helped him up, and by the time he got off the cold, hard ground, he knew trouble was coming. He could just… feel it. Draco was already strolling down the street, peering into shops. The whole place was just all very-very plain. Harry looked down upon the regular wizards and witches, as they definitely did not have even as pure blood as him! HE, the lowly halfblood, had better blood status then those filthy mudbloods. The Malfoys were the finest of the entire wizarding world, that was certain. It would be a honor to be put in Slytherin, but Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad, either. But at least the Malfoys cut him some slack for his Potter blood. So kind of them…

Harry tromped into Ollivander's, and as soon as he stepped in, Ollivander's eyes looked up, but his hands continued working.

"Ah, Harry Pott-oh, Malfoy is it, now?" said Ollivander in a distinctly fake, mysterious tone. Harry knew how to deal with these sorts. But then again, he couldn't be too harsh. Ollivander likely had some of the best connections in the whole of London. After all, most magical folk used his wands. Harry was about to speak, but Lucius got there first.

"Greetings to you, Ollivander, and yes, it is Harry Malfoy now." Said Lucius silkily.

"Mmm. Well then-" he paused, and stopped working-

"Let's try this, pine, 8 ½ inches, and phoenix hair. Bendy, but not extremely so. Wave it around."

Harry wove it around, and a wand box smacked into his face. Lucius made a move for his wand, then realized that harry had just done wandless accidental magic… with a proper spell.

As Harry left Madam Malkins with black robes with a green trim, he noticed Draco looked troubled again. He let it pass. Draco always clammed up when he was unhappy. They soon apparated back into Malfoy Manor after grabbing a quick snack at Fortescue's ice cream parlor.

Some days later, an owl letter was received in the owlery of Malfoy Manor, containing 2 letters, each sealed with the Hogwarts shield. One was to a Mr. Draco Malfoy, and one was to a Harry Malfoy.


End file.
